1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to the ability to monitor environmental conditions at a site with increased reliability and accuracy as well as the ability to access real-time data from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this age of modern electronics, there is an ever increasing need to monitor areas, devices and/or conditions in the event that an “emergency” condition occurs. For example, with mechanical devices, there is a high likelihood that the device will eventually malfunction. Knowing the occurrence of this event as soon as possible can save one millions and millions of dollars. In the event that the “emergency” event occurs, the appropriate personnel can be dispatched to remedy the malfunction or function.
Many times, monitoring the assets or conditions occurs in remote locations, where it is not feasible to have an individual or personnel to keep a check on the device. In the instance where personnel are used to monitor these conditions, it is usually set up on a schedule. The disadvantage with such a system is that the personnel could check the equipment and render it operable and in return have the equipment malfunction shortly after the personnel has left. The malfunction is then not detected until the personnel returns, which could be an extended period of time. In addition to monitoring equipment for possible malfunction or failure, it is becoming increasingly important to gather data from environmental sensors on a regular basis in some cases one-quarter hour intervals. In this situation it is impractical to have personnel on site to accomplish this task.
Another disadvantage with individual site checking is the amount of time and resources needed. Additionally, the system is unreliable because there is never constant monitoring, which means that there is a very good probability that the device or condition is not detected for a length of time that might be very crucial.
In order to combat these problems, devices have been introduced in an attempt to achieve more constant monitoring. Such devices include a camera or data logger placed at the remote site. However, the problem with this solution is that it requires an individual to monitor the camera or to show up on site to download the data logger in an attempt to identify the problem or collect the environmental data. Additionally, the camera is not always able to detect internal problems which are not visible. Information obtained from the data logger is much too latent to deal with a problem in a timely fashion.
Other solutions to this problem include linking the device or site to be monitored with a computer. More specifically, a data collector is placed at the device and/or site and monitored in order to detect any “emergency” conditions. The sensor, in this instance, is hardwired to the computer. With such an arrangement, the use of this solution is limited by the availability of power for the computer. Another downside to such an arrangement is the ability to remotely monitor assets such as pipelines or storage tanks where commercial power is not available. Therefore, this solution is limited by the availability of commercial power and the limited tether capability of the remote sensors.
Another problem with the current products are the types of sensors being employed. In such a setup, the sensors are generally analog in nature. There is virtually no ability to use other types of sensors along with these analog sensors. The analog sensors usually allow only one-way communication, which prevents the computer from analyzing and controlling the sensors. The sensor only has the ability to collect the data and transmit it back to the computer.
Additional prior art solutions to remote monitoring is the placement of an on site power source such a generator, which is placed for the sole purpose of providing a more consistent monitoring of the site and/or device. However, this solution has a number of drawbacks. For example, the generator and the fuel for the generator would need to be replaced as often as needed. As one can imagine, this solution, though more reliable, would require resources that are cost prohibitive, while at the same time does not provide the constant monitoring needed. A user of this solution would still need to employ personnel to maintain and fuel the generator system.
Even with a device where power can be maintained on a consistent basis, there is the problem of retrieving the data from the remote sites. For example, if a company wanted to monitor an oil pipeline, a grain storage facility, or a volumetric moisture environmental sensor, then an on-site monitoring system would need the capability to transmit the data back to the home base where it is then used to detect “emergency matters.” However, this is not always feasible because of the inability to communicate this data from the remote location to a location to where it can be monitored.
Some of the prior art solutions to this problem have been to use circuit switched cellular connections in order to retrieve the sensor data. The sensor is attached to a computer, which is then attached to a circuit switched cellular transmitter. The data is transmitted into a wireless network where it is ultimately transmitted to the final location to be monitored. Problems with this technology is that each data transmission is set up like a conventional cellular voice phone call. This forces the user to pay large cellular bills to transmit a very limited amount of information. Most Cellular Services charge a 1 minute minimum and round up to the nearest minute. It is also possible that cellular coverage in rural areas is limited.
Solutions to the lack of reception is the addition of cellular transmitting towers. However, this is not a viable economic solution to most individuals. Another disadvantage of some wireless technology is the associated cost to use the airtime. For example, if the device collects data repeatedly through an hour or day, this data must be sent back to the base station to where it is collected and assembled. Each time the cellular modem is dialed into its ISP the “clock is running and cost begins to accumulate, which can become substantial over time. With the current sensors, such as analog, each sensor transmits the data as it is collected. Therefore, a system that has eight sensors would almost be in a constant transmitting mode on the circuit switched cellular technology
Another problem with the prior art is the ability to efficiently collect the data. In the prior art, the information is forwarded to a location where it is stored so that it can then be analyzed. Upon analyzing the data, an individual makes a decision whether to send out an alert message. When the message is dispatched, then the appropriate action is taken. Additional restrictions on the prior art solutions to the collection of the data are that it must be seen or analyzed from a central location. Those individuals that need to monitor the data need to be in this central location in order to monitor the data. Additionally, the data collected may not on a real-time basis, which can have serious implications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that enables one to monitor assets and/or conditions with a plurality of sensors. The method and apparatus can communicate with these sensors with relative ease. Furthermore, there is a desire to place these sensors in locations where access to traditional power and communication lines is virtually non-existent. There is a further need to be able gather and track this information in an efficient manner. In tracking this information, the ability to monitor the data, as it is collected, needs to be available to anyone regardless of their location.